Friend or Foe
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: Sequel to Danger Zone. Three Months after Hanon's memories returned and her parents came back into the picture, it seems that everything has gone back to normal. But it seems that Hanon is still in danger when Kyle comes up with another plan to place her back under his control. Full Summary inside.
1. Character Profiles

Sequel to Danger Zone. Three Months after Hanon's memories returned and her parents came back into the picture, it seems that everything has gone back to normal. But it seems that Hanon is still in danger when Kyle comes up with another plan to place her back under his control. And things only get worse when a new girl arrives at school, and takes an interest in Hanon, causing Blaze to become suspicious of this girl.

**Luchia**: An energitic girl who loves to eat sweets made at the Lucky Spoon. She also seems to have a lot of differences with Rina, which always leads to the two girls having an argument. When Blaze first tells her and Rina about his suspicions of Violet, she doesn't really believe him, but doesn't totally dismiss the accusation like Rina does.

**Rina**: Luchia's childhood friend, though it seems like their differences get in the way of their friendship. Like Luchia, she has her doubts about what Violet is up too, telling Blaze that he's just being paranoid.

**Hanon**: Blaze's younger sister and a former subordinate of Minor Land. Reunited with her parents, Hanon's happier than she's been in months, which her friends have clearly noticed. On the first day back at school, she helps Violet collect her things when she falls over, becoming good friends with her from that moment on.

**Seira**: A primary school student who is good friends with Rina's brother Cory. She also shares the same suspicions concerning Hanon's new friend Violet, but can't seem to place her finger on why that is.

**Blaze**: Hanon's older brother. He's very protective of Hanon, which tends to drive Hanon away from him. He has his suspicions ofViolet when she first arrives at the school, which offends Hanon when he warns her to be careful of Violet.

**Violet**: A new girl in school. She takes an interest in Hanon after she helps her collect her things which she dropped when she falls over due to rushing towards the school. She also seems to be a fan of Pretty Cure.

**Kyle**: The leader of Trio the Minor and the next subordinate after Hanon's departure. He needs Hanon for a plan considering the Melody of Sorrow and is willing to use underhanded tactics to get to her.

**Aaron**: A member of Trio the Minor. It is clear that he doesn't like to be bossed about and likes to do things his own way, he and Kyle can be kept in the dark about most things due to them always blowing their plan at the last second.

**Kaito**: The final member of Trio the Minor. Not seeing many options, he tends to follow Kyles orders to the letter, knowing that if he doesn't something bad could happen.


	2. A New School Year

**Chapter 1**

**A New School Year**

"Hanon! Blaze! It's time to get up!" Came the voice of Hanon and Blaze's mum, Mrs. Bradshaw from downstairs.

Hanon got up straight away after hearing this, and began to get ready for school, collecting her school uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

After ten minutes she was ready to go, and went downstairs to have some breakfast as well as make sure she had all her things in her bag.

"Good morning mum." Hanon said as she entered the kitchen, watching her mum smile at her as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter.

"Good morning Hanon, is you're brother up yet."

"I'm not sure, it was really quiet when I went past his room so I'm gonna have to say that he's not up."

"You finish your breakfast and I'll go up and check on him."

"Okay." Hanon said, watching her mother head upstairs in what seemed an impossible mission to get his brother to wake up and get out of bed, while she took a few final bites of her breakfast before placing the cereal bowl in the sink and walking over to her bag just to be sure she didn't leave without something important.

When she was sure that she had got everything she needed a knock at the door could be heard, and knowing her mum had bigger problems to deal with, she decided to see who it was.

When she answered the door, she was surprised to see Luchia, Rina and Mia stood there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to see if you're ready to go to school." Luchia said, while Rina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can't be late on the first day."

"Oh, okay. But we might end up being late if Blaze doesn't get up soon."

"He's not up yet?" Rina asked giving Hanon the chance to answer which she took.

"Yeah. Mum's gone upstairs to wake him up, but she's been up there for over ten minutes now so I'm pretty sure that she's not managed to get him up."

"Leave it to us." Luchia told her, walking into the house and up the stairs, ignoring Rina's lecture on the fact that she shouldn't go into someone's house without asking permission first.

When she was on the second floor she noticed Hanon's mum coming out of Blaze's room, and it looked like trying to wake Blaze up was unsuccessful for her.

"Good morning!" Luchia declared in a cheerful fashion as Mrs. Bradshaw turned to them with a smile.

"Ah, Luchia, Rina, good morning."

"Is Blaze ready to go?" Rina asked, seeing Mrs. Bradshaw sigh with a shake of her head.

"I'd love to tell you that he was, but I'm afraid that he just won't get out of bed. Honestly that boy can be pretty stubborn at times."

"Don't worry, there's one thing that gets him out of bed every time." Luchia told her, before walking into the room, along with Rina, leaving a confused Mrs. Bradshaw stood outside the room.

Upon entering the room, Rina went to the wardrobe and pulled out Blaze's School Uniform before heading towards the bed where Luchia was now stood, who took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Blaze! Trio the Minor is here for Hanon!"

As soon as these words were said, Blaze bolted upright and clambered out of bed, though as soon as he did this, his uniform was shoved into his hands, which caused him to look up at Luchia and Rina.

"Sorry, Blaze. We had to use our last resort because you wouldn't get out of bed." Luchia told the boy, watching him glare at her before he went into the bathroom to change, coming out a few minutes later fully dressed, and it was obvious that he was still a little bit mad at the two girls because he didn't even look at them as he left the room, collecting his book bag and a cereal bar from kitchen cupboard before leaving the house, and after saying goodbye to Mrs. Bradshaw, Luchia, Rina, Mia and Hanon left for school too.

"Blaze how many times do we have to say sorry?!" Luchia asked, watching Blaze turn to her.

"Until you actually mean it."

"That's enough, big brother. They said they're sorry so let it go." Hanon told the boy, knowing that what she said would surely get him to stop being mean to Luchia and Rina.

"Okay, but you need to promise not to do that again, understand?"

"Yes, Blaze, we understand. We won't do that again, right Luchia?"

"Fine, but you have to get up on time so that we won't be late for school, okay?"

"Yep fine."

Hanon was happy that her brother and her friends had made up. After all she didn't like to see them fighting with each other.

Just then, a girl around the same age as them ran past, though it seemed like she was going to fast as she tripped over a stone, which sent her and her books flying.

"Are you okay?" Hanon asked, running over and helping the girl stand up, before gathering the girl's things and passing them to her watching the girl nod in reply.

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I'm really sorry but I've got to go, I'm already late as it is." Hanon said apologetically before she turned towards the school, and continued heading towards it, while the girl watched on with a small smile.

Luckily for the teens, they'd managed to arrive at school just before it started, heading into their classroom and sitting down just as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us, so I'd like you to make her feel welcome. Come in and say hello." The teacher said, and a moment later, a young girl walked in, causing Hanon to sit there with a shocked expression on her face as this girl was the girl she had helped on the way to school.


	3. New Friends and Rising Suspicions

**Chapter 2**

**New friends and Rising Suspicions**

Hanon was pretty shocked at what she was seeing. How often do you see someone you help after about five minutes of helping them?

"Hanon. Earth to Hanon." Blaze whispered, waving a hand in front of Hanon's face, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"No, but you might want to pay attention, sis."

"Okay."

"Blaze, Hanon, is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Miss Harver questioned, surprising the brother and sister, who quickly resonded.

"No ma'am."

"Good. Now why don't you like to introduce yourself to the class." Miss Harver suggested, turning her attention back to the new girl, who nodded before turning to the rest of the class.

"My names Karen Jones. I just moved here from out of town. My favorite food is cookies especially when they first come out of the oven. I also like singing and reading books. I hope we can become good friends."

"Thank you, Karen. Now your place from here on out will be next to Hanon, she'd right at the back and the second desk away from the window."

"Okay." Karen said sweetly, walking over to the desk that Miss Harver had pointed out and sitting down.

"Thanks for helping me out this morning."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I've help people out ever since I was little."

"Cool, I hope we can be friends." Karen said, while Blaze watched her suspiciously, he didn't understand why, but there was something of about this girl, nobody he knew was this innocent, and Blaze thought that he should speak with Luchia and Rina about it after class.

Hey, where's Mia and Hanon?" Blaze asked after the class ended, as Luchia and Rina turned to him so that he'd be able to hear their answer.

"Well, Mia went to the bathroom and Hanon's showing Karen around the school. Why are you asking this?" Luchia asked, wanting to know

"Because I don't trust this Karen. There's something about her that seems off.

"Blaze, you've only known her for five minutes. You're being paranoid."

"Yeah, Karen seems pretty nice. Give her a chance." Luchia said, agreeing with Rina for once.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance, but if she makes one wrong move against my sister, then she'll have me to deal with." Blaze told the two girls, who knew that he was serious because of the look in his eyes, and knew that if Karen was up to something then it would be best if they just stayed out of it and let Blaze deal with her, even though it was the last thing they wanted to do.


	4. Helpful Advice

**Chapter 3**

**Helpful Advice**

The end of the school day was drawing to a close and Luchia, Rina, Mia and Blaze were waiting for Hanon outside of the school. Normally they would be waiting for Luchia but they knew that the reason for Hanon being late was because she had been told that she was going to show Karen around the school.

"Sorry I'm late. I just wanted to show Karen around the school a little more." Hanon said as she walked out of the school entrance with Karen not too far behind, much to Blaze's disappointment.

"What's she doing here?"

"Karen's coming over to our place today."

"What will mum say about this?"

"She won't mind, she'll just be happy that I'm making new friends."

"Fine, she can come, just make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble." Blaze told his sister, who just rolled her eyes before heading away from the school.

"Mum, we're home!" Hanon called upon entering the house with her brother, gesturing to Karen to enter as well.

"How was school? Did you get there on time?"

"Yep, we did. Mom there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Karen Jones a new girl in our class."

"Nice to meet you." Karen said shyly, looking down at the ground while Mrs. Bradshaw just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hanon why don't you and your new friend go upstairs, I need to speak with Blaze."

"Okay." Hanon said, unsure of what was about to happen, but went upstairs regardless.

"Blaze, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong." His mother replied, watching Blaze sigh before he said anything.

"It's just that... there's something strange about Karen. I've told Luchia and Rina about it but they just said that I was being paranoid. What should I do?"

"Karen has only just arrived in the class so you're not going to know much about her. Get to know her and if you still think that something's wrong then have a word with Luchia, Rina and Mia."

"Okay, thanks for the advice mum."

"You're welcome. Would you help me set up the table for tea? I know Hanon normally helps me but we should let her have some time with her friend."

"Yeah, sure." Blaze agreed, getting the plates and cutlery and began to lay the table, though his mind was still on Karen and what she was up to.


	5. Getting Better Acquainted

**Chapter 4**

**Getting Better Acquainted**

While Blaze was helping their mum lay the table, Hanon and Karen were in her room, trying to get better acquainted.

"So why did you move to Kanon Town in the first place, Karen?"

"Well, my uncle just got a new job over here so we decided to move so because we lived to far away."

"You live with your uncle?"

"Yeah, when my parents heard about the job my uncle had been given they decided to let me go with him so that I'd be able to have a fresh start."

"What do you mean 'a fresh start'?"

"Well, back home I never had any friends. Everyone told me I was cursed because anyone I grew close to would get hurt." Karen explained as Hanon nodded in understanding.

"I guess I can relate to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I met Luchia and Rina, the only friend I had was Mia and my brother Blaze. Everyone else just wouldn't come near me at all, though that all changed once I met Luchia and Rina."

"Wow, it's hard to believe we're so similar." Karen said in a surprised manner, while Hanon nodded, quite surprised herself hut trying her best not to show it.

"Yeah. Anyway, when I helped you collect my things this morning; I noticed that some of your stuff had pictures of the Pretty Cure on them." Hanon said, changing the subject to a happier matter, though noticed Karen blush.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of Pretty Cure. If heard about their battles with bad guys on the news. I want to become strong like them some day and protect the ones that are the most precious to me!"

"That's exactly what the Pretty Cure wants. Not just to protect the citizens of Kanon Town, but to also show people that they can protect people from danger too." Hanon explained which confused Karen quite a bit.

"How do you know?"

"O-oh, it's just my opinion. Just forget about it." Hanon told her waving her hands dismissively as she realized what she had just said.

"Okay, well I have to go. My uncle will be wondering where I am."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Hanon said, waving to her new friend as she left the room, though began to wonder who Karen's uncle was as there wasn't any hints given to her to help her work it out, though shrugged it off, knowing that she'd find out in due time.


	6. Family Descussions

**Chapter 6**

**Family Descussions**

Not long after Karen had left the house, Hanon was called down to have her tea. Her father had come home from work a little while ago and wanted to know what his son and daughter had done that day.

"So Hanon, Blaze, what have you two been up too today?"

"Well we met a new student today. She's called Karen Jones. I actually helped her on the way to school when she fell over." Hanon said, watching her father nod proudly.

"That's just like you Hanon, always helping those around you. And what about you Blaze?"

"Huh? Oh, not much went on for me really, all we did today was get used to the classes a little bit before the term officially starts." Blaze said, not saying anything about his suspicions of Karen.

"So dad, how was work today?" Hanon asked, changing the subject."

"Well, we had a meeting today about how we can keep the citizens safe from the people of Minor Land."

"So, what's going to happen?" Hanon asked, waiting for another answer from her father."

"We haven't had a final answer yet, but we're thinking about putting more guards around the town."

"Okay, I think that's a good idea, especially if it keeps the citizen's of Major Land safe."

"I feel the same way Hanon." Her dad replied as her mother began to speak.

"Anyway, let's begin our meal."

"Okay." Hanon said, looking at Blaze who smiled at her warmly.

Meanwhile, Karen was walking through Kanon Town, deciding to get some fresh air before returning home.

She'd been thinking about what Hanon had said to her when she was at Hanon home.

_**"That's exactly what the Pretty Cure wants. Not just to protect the citizens of Kanon Town, but to also show people that they can protect people from danger too."**_

What did Hanon mean by this? Was there something about Hanon that she didn't know? If there was then she wanted to find out what that was.

She was deep in thought by now, and didn't notice Kyle step out of the shadows, walking towards her.

"Hello, Karen, I trust that your having a good time at school?"

"Yeah, I met a girl there. She was really kind. I think her name was Hanon." She said, noticing Kyle tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now I want you to keep an eye on this friend of yours."

"Why? She's not going to hurt me."

"She's more harmful than you think. She's one of our enemies; the pretty cure known as Cure Beat!" Kyle told her, shocking Karen a whole lot, though came to realize that what Hanon said made sence now.

"Okay, as you wish... uncle." She said before walking home with Kyle.


	7. A Message with no Meaning?

**Chapter 6**

**A Message with no Meaning?**

When Karen arrived at school the next day, she noticed Hanon and her friends gathered round one of the table.

"Hey, what are you guys up too?" She asked as she walked over to the table and noticed Hanon look at her.

"Oh nothing, we're just descussing what we're going to do today."

"Yeah, we normally sit on the roof of the school and talk about day to day things." Blaze added, not mentioning the fact that by 'day to day things' he meant the daily activities of the Pretty Cure.

"You should join us." Rina said with a small smile, though Karen was slightly surprised to hear this.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"You won't be, you're one of our friends now, so that means that your welcome to join us anytime." Hanon told her, easing her worries,

"I'm so happy to hear that!" She said as the Miss Harver entered the room.

"Alright, class settle down."

As Miss Harver began to speak, Karen thoughts drifted off to what had happened the previous night, especially about what her uncle had told her, but she was sure that he would never lie to her and she had only known Hanon for a day, so it was obvious that she would believe her uncle.

She continued to think of how dangerous Hanon could possibly be, even though she seemed to be a gentle and kind hearted girl and this continued for the rest of the class.

lunch time had arrived and even though Karen was told that she could join Hanon and the others, she decided to go to the library, as when Hanon had shown her around on the first day, it hadn't been open. Entering the room, Karen was amazed at all the books and began to browse them all. By the time she had finished looking at the books, she noticed that she only had fifteen minutes of lunch time left and quickly left the room and made her way to the roof of the school where Hanon and her friends were sat, talking to one another.

"Sorry I'm late, I went to the library and lost track of time."

"It's okay Karen, it happens to me all the time." Hanon said, moving up so that Karen could sit next to her, and once again the conversation continued.

"Can, you believe that we have a test next week?" Luchia sighed, being the one who always ended up with the worst mark, though Hanon just smiled and input her answer.

"They're only doing it because they want to remind us of the things that we learned last year."

"I agree with Hanon. In my last school they did the same thing." Karen said as Luchia looked up at her.

"You'll probably get good grades just like the others..."

"Why do you seem so down about all this, Luchia?"

"You see Karen, it's cause Luchia always gets the worst grade out of all of us."

"Yeah, and that's only because she studies at the last minute."

"Hey, Blaze! Rina! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry, Luchia, but it's pretty hard to defend you when you put yourself in those predicaments."

"Um... you guys? I hate to break it to you, but we need to head back to class." Hanon said, showing the others what time it is, surprising all of them thouroghly because they all jumped to their feet and ran back into the school and towards their class, while Hanon sighed, turning to Karen.

"Are you coming Karen?"

"Yeah, I just need to check my messages. My uncle said that he was going to text me sometime today. I'll meet you in the class, just tell the teacher that I've gone to reception to collect something, okay?"

"Sure, but don't take to long." Hanon told her before walking away.

When she was sure that Hanon had gone back into the building, Karen took her mobile phone out, then began to check her messages, and saw that she had a message from her uncle which she opened and began to read it.

"Come home straight after school, I need to talk to you."

After reading the message, Karen began to think about what her uncle would mean by saying that, though thought that she would find out after school before making her way back into the school.


	8. A Plan Comes to Mind

**Chapter 8**

**A Plan Comes to Mind**

The school day was once again coming to a close, and Karen had just finished packing away her things before she made her way out of the school, and it wasn't too surprising for her to find Hanon and her other friends waiting outside for her.

"Hey Karen, do you mind if we walk home with you? It's just that we wanted to talk to you about something?" Hanon asked, which caused curiosity to form within Karen's heart.

"Um... okay. But I have to get straight home so it'll have to be quick."

"Sure that's fine, it won't take long anyway." Hanon said as they began to walk home.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about next week's test. You see, we thought it would be a good idea to revise together at my place tomorrow and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." Hanon said, while Luchia and the others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask my uncle to see if it's okay."

"Okay, then let us know tomorrow if your aloud or not."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow then." Karen said, walking through the park to get to her house, while the others continued walking towards their own respective homes.

"Hello Karen. How was school?" Kyle asked as he saw his niece walk into the clock tower, nodding before she said anything.

"Yeah. It was good. Hanon asked me if I wanted to go over to hers tomorrow and revise for next week's test."

"That's good to hear."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have a job for you."

"And what might that be?"

"I need you to swap one of the charms on Hanon's bracelet with this one." Kyle told the young girl in front of him, handing her a little charm, which she began to look at strangely.

"I have two questions. One, won't Hanon notice that this charm isn't one of hers and two, how do I swap this charm with one of hers if she's always wearing the charm bracelet."

"To answer you questions, no, Hanon won't notice the difference between a charm on her bracelet and this one because it'll look exactly like one of hers to her and her other friends, and I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish this task, especially since you're going to the revision session tomorrow. Now I need to speak with someone so would you go to your room?"

"Yeah, sure, I need to do a bit of revision before tomorrow anyway." Karen said, walking to her room, a bit sad that her uncle did seem to take much interest in her anymore.


	9. Task Complete

**Chapter 9**

**Task Complete**

Karen arrived at school in a happy mood the next day. The reason why she was so happy was because today was Friday, so it was a half day and also since she would be going to her friend's house yet again, only this time it would be to do some revision for next week's test.

Sitting down at her desk, she took out the charm that her uncle had given to her, and looked at it closely. She didn't know what it did at all, and knew that it would be a waste of time asking her uncle for the answer, as he kept stuff like that to himself. All she knew was that she had to swap one of Hanon's charms on her charm bracelet with the one in her hand.

She then noticed that her friends were walking over to her, and so she placed the charm away so that they didn't see it.

"Hey, Karen. Did you ask your uncle about if you were allowed to come over to my place for revision tonight?" Hanon asked, watching Karen nod in response.

"Yep, my uncle said that it was fine."

"Great! Then we'll go to Hanon's when school ends." Luchia cheered, forgetting why they were going to Hanon's in the first place, which Rina decided to inform her about.

"Luchia, we're going to Hanon's to study for a test."

"Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away."

"As you always do. Anyway, we'll head over to Hanon's after school, which is when lunch starts." Blaze said as Miss Harver entered the room, silencing the class so that she could start the lesson.

As quickly as the school day started it ended, and Karen was putting her books into her bag when she noticed something, which Hanon noticed as she walked towards the girl.

"What's wrong, Karen?"

"I've forgotten my notebook, I'll have to go home and get it."

"I'll come with you if you want."

"No, you need to get back to your home for the revision class."

"You've only been to my house once, so you won't know the way to my house just yet. Besides, I'm sure Rina can help the others until we get back."

"Okay, thanks. We'll have to get there pretty soon if we want to get back to the others before they get bored."

"I agree. I'll go and let the others no and we'll go and collect your notebook."

After letting the others know where they were going, the two girls made their way in down the street towards Karen's home. Knowing that her uncle would never forgive her for missing an opportunity like this, Karen made her move.

"I like your bracelet, can I have a look at it." She asked, making Hanon hold her wrist protectively as she spoke.

"Well... I'm not really supposed too..."

"It's fine if you don't want too, it's just... It reminds me of a bracelet my mom gave to me."

"Umm... Okay, though just for a moment." Hanon said, taking the bracelet of and handing it to Karen, who began to admire it, and unknown to Hanon, began to meddle with one of the charms.

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah, I was given it when I was a little girl."

"Well the person who gave it to you must treasure you a whole lot." Karen said, handing the bracelet back to Hanon, who placed it back around her wrist, and as she did so the charm that Karen had messed with fell off, which Karen picked up and swapped for the charm her uncle gave her and handed it to Hanon.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Hanon said with a smile before placing the charm onto her bracelet.

Karen watched Hanon do this, she felt guilt gripping her, though knew that if she hadn't have done this, then she would regret it even more when she faced her uncle.

Putting this to the back of her mind, she continued walking towards her home to collect her notebook, continuing to talk to Hanon so that she didn't get suspicious about what had just done.


	10. The Effects of the Charm

**Chapter 10**

**The Effects of the Charm**

The two girls had finally arrived at Karen's home after another ten minutes of walking. The house itself looked like a little worn down, which made Hanon a little suspicious, but she shook the feeling off, deciding to trust Karen.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Karen said, knowing Hanon would be surprised to see her uncle if what he had said about Hanon being their enemy was the truth.

"But..."

"It's nothing personal but my uncle doesn't like visitors." Karen lied before heading into the house and quietly placing a chair against the door to make sure that Hanon didn't enter the house.

Once this was done, she ran up to her room, collecting her notebook and a couple of felt tip pens -to mark the important bits of information so that it would be easier for her to remember them- before she made her way back down the stairs and towards the door, though almost screamed when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"It's me." Came a voice, which turned out to be Kyle.

"Will you not do that?"

"Fine. Now did you do what I said?"

"Yes, I did. But I've only come back to get my notebook because I forgot to put them in my bag this morning."

"Well good job with finishing the task I gave you."

"Thanks'. Now can I go?"

"Just make sure you don't come home too late."

"I won't, see you later." Karen said, watching her uncle walk into another room before she moved the chair away from the door, opening it, and leaving the house, walking with Hanon back to her home.

Karen woke up the next day with a smile on her face, remembering what had happened the day before at the revision session. When she and Hanon got back to Hanon's house, they found out that Luchia had locked herself in Hanon's room claiming 'that she had had enough of revising and wanted to go home' and it had taken a while for the others to make her leave the room, promising her some home baked cupcakes from Rina's shop which immediately worked.

After this little incident, the group decided to continue with revising for next week's test, managing to get quite a lot done in what little time they had left.

At the end of their revision session, Hanon told Karen that they'd talk more at school the next day, waving goodbye as Karen made her way home.

Karen was brought out of her daydream by the sound of her alarm clock, -which she had placed on the snooze function- and began to panic, quickly picking up her uniform getting changed before heading out of the house and towards Aria Academy.

"Hey, Karen! We're having another revision session tonight if you want to come!" Hanon called as she saw Karen enter the classroom and walk over to her desk.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

After saying this, Karen, Luchia and the others saw Hanon place her head onto the table, which worried Luchia, Rina, Mia and Blaze, as they knew that Hanon would never do this and decided to find out what was wrong.

"What's up Hanon?"

"I just don't feel too good. If its okay with you guys then I'm gonna go and get some fresh air." Hanon said, standing up and making her way out of the classroom and towards the roof where they usually have their lunch.

"Sis! Wait up!"

"Blaze, I'll go make sure she gets back to class on time. Just focus on getting Luchia and Mia to settle down." Karen told the boy before running out of the classroom and heading up to the roof to see Hanon sat down on the bench.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked her as she sat down, while Hanon sighs.

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air, that's all."

"It's fine, but if you don't feel well then you should go home."

"I can't do that..."

"You should listen to your friend, Hanon. After all, we don't want anything to happen to you now, do we?" A familiar voice replied, causing the two girls to turn around and see Kyle stood there, looking more menacing that ever.


	11. A New Day A New Obstacle

**Chapter 11**

**A New Day A New Obstacle**

Seeing Kyle was enough to worry Hanon immensely, though it wasn't herself she worried about, it was Karen.

"Karen, head inside and tell the others to get to the roof right away."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now go! Hurry!"

"Okay, but please be careful!"

Karen ran back into the school after saying this, with Hanon watching her making sure she had gone back into the school before getting to her feet, glaring at Kyle as she did so.

"What do you want, Kyle?"

"Oh nothing much. I just thought I'd collect some more sorrowful energy to complete the Melody of Sorrow."

"Yeah, try as much as you want. In the end we'll still stop you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. Come out Negatone!" Kyle yelled, aiming his hand towards the rope that was wrapped around the flag pole to keep the flag in place, which created a Negatone that looked exactly like the flag pole - only five times bigger!

Hanon watched on in shock as the Negatone began to mock her, which only served to replace her shocked expression for one of anger as she retrieved her charm and holding it out in front of her.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

After these words were called, Hanon was surrounded by aquamarine ribbons, which soon formed her Aqua coloured dress with puffy sleeves, which was very similar to Rina's except that Hanon's dress only had a ribbon on the front of her dress, a long ribbon which had been tied into a bow, with the ends dangling freely at the back and the frills which decorated her sleeves split apart at the front.

A hair clip in the shape of a heart materialized in front of Hanon, who grabbed it and threw it into the air, watching as three feathers appeared on the top, as well as a piece of frilly material around the bottom of the hair clip. Hanon then leapt into the air and grabbed the now fully complete hair piece, and placed it in her hair as it was pulled up into a side ponytail and changed into a bright violet colour.

Finally, she span round, making her fingerless gloves appear, as well as her knee length boots to match.

"A rocking tune is the symbol of individuality! I'm Cure Beat!" She called confidently, holding her palm out in front of her, before she landed on the ground.

"Negatone! Make her regret ever fighting against us!" Kyle ordered, which caused the monster to make its way towards Beat, who braced herself before she ran forward, landing a couple of punches before she was knocked backwards against the wall before falling to her knees.

The Negatone watched her try to stand up for another moment before wrapping the length of rope around her so tightly that if she had to fight just to breath.

Just as the girl's eyes began to close, a punch was landed on the Negatone, making it release Beat who was caught by Blaze, who then quickly moved out of the way so that Melody and Rhythm could use their finishing move: Passionato Harmony, clapping their hands twice before joining them together to form a golden heart that began to spin, sending a lot of purification energy at the Negatone, purifying it and returning it to normal.

"I'll definitely finish you Pretty Cures of next time! Just you wait!" Kyle yelled before he fled the scene while the Melody and Rhythm walked over to Blaze, who was knelt next to Beat.

"Maybe we should take Beat down to the nurse's office, Blaze."

"I agree with Melody. She doesn't look so good."

"Okay, but you two have to go back to class and tell the teacher me and my sister are."

Fine. I know my dad wouldn't like it if I skipped class, no matter what reason it was for. Let's go Rhythm."

"Okay, see you after class then Blaze." Rhythm said before she and Melody took the charms of their bracelets, while Blaze did the same for Beat - which reverted them to Luchia, Rina and Hanon- before they went back towards their classroom while Blaze took his sister to the Nurses office, hoping there was nothing wrong with his sister.


	12. Desires to Protect

**Chapter 12**

**Desires to Protect**

Even though a lesson was being held, Karen couldn't seem to concentrate on it. She was too worried about what danger Hanon was in, and she couldn't try to help either, all because she was stuck in the classroom.

Upon finding Luchia, Rina, Mia and Blaze about what had happened on the roof, they'd told her to stay in the classroom until they came back, running towards the roof shortly afterwards. Karen had then tried to follow them but had been caught by Miss Harver and told to go into the class and being unable to think of an excuse, the girl did as instucted.

She was still processing everything that had happened when she heard the door open, and looked up to see, Luchia, Rina and Mia enter the room.

"Where have you three been? And where is Hanon and Blaze?"

"We were helping Blaze take Hanon to the nurses office." Luchia replied calmly as she watched Miss Harver nod before she said another word.

"Okay, take your seats."

Luchia, Rina and Mia nodded before they sat down beginning to listen to the lesson as it restarted again.

When the lesson was over Karen ran over to the three girls as they were putting their things into the bags.

"Is Hanon going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine Karen, Hanon's a lot tougher than you think." Rina said in order to make Karen feel better, and obviously Luchia decided to help too.

"We're going to see her now if you want to come."

"If your sure..."

"You're Hanon's friend too, Karen. Just like me, Luchia, Rina and Blaze are."

"Okay."

"We'll have to hurry up, there's not long left before the next lesson starts." Luchia said, watching her friends nod before they left the room, heading towards the Nurses office.

Upon arriving at their destination, Luchia wasted no time in entering the room, fully ignoring Rina's lecture on the fact that she should knock before entering.

"Hey, Blaze, any news on Hanon?"

"Well, the nurse told me that Hanon's got the flu and that she needs to rest for a while so that she'll get better. She also said that it would be best if she goes home."

"Do you want me to go and get her things?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Thanks Karen."

"Your welcome." Karen said with a smile before leaving the room, while Luchia watched Blaze, knowing there was something else.

"Okay Blaze, spill it. I know there's something your not telling us."

"Fine. I'm worried about Hanon now that Kyle's back. You saw what happened back there right? Who knows how bad Hanon could've got hurt if we hadn't got there when we did."

"Blaze..."

"I'm going to take Hanon home so that I can protect her from Kyle if he turns up again." Blaze told the girls, standing up before he walked out of the room to go and collect his things. Luchia, Rina and Mia knew better than to get in his way when it came to making sure that his sister was safe and so didn't say a word, even though they desperatly wanted too.


	13. Discussion's in the Nurse's Office

**Chapter 13**

**Discussion's in the Nurse's Office**

"Blaze! Will you calm down?! No one is out to get Hanon! And even if they were, I'm pretty sure that Hanon could defend herself!" Luchia said as she followed Blaze towards then door leading out of the Nurse's office, only to have Blaze turn towards her with a glare on his face.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! Hanon is my sister and I will do anything to make sure that no-one tries to harm her!"

"I know that Blaze. All I'm trying to say is that being overprotective isn't any good, even ask Rina." Luchia told the boy, hoping to make him see sense, though all he did was send her one last glare before he left the room to collect his things.

"What do we do now, Luchia?"

"Nothing, Rina. Blaze needs to see that being overprotective can do more harm than good."

"If you think that's our best option."

"What's going on?" A voice asked after a moment of silence, causing the three girls to turn and see Hanon sitting up from her position on the bed."

"Nothing, Hanon. How are you feeling?" Rina asked as she and the others walked over to where Hanon was sat while the girl just shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy that's all."

"That's normal, considering what you just went through." Luchia added, earning a look from Rina, though Luchia just shrugged it off before looking at Hanon, who was looking around the room.

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he's just gone with Karen to get your things." Luchia said, leaving out the part about him getting his own things so he could go home with, and decided to ask a question that had just popped in her mind.

"So what happened out on the roof Hanon?"

"Um... well as you know, I went up there to get because I didn't feel too well. Karen came up there a moment later asking if I was okay and I said I just needed to get some air, though all she said was that I should go home if I didn't feel well. I was going to tell her that there was nothing wrong but before I could Kyle appeared. I knew I couldn't transform into Cure Beat with Karen around so I told her to go and get you. Once she did that I turned into Beat and tried to fight him and the Negatone that he'd summoned but I got caught off guard, giving the Negatone an opportunity to hit me with an attack and that's all I remember."

"So that's how it is." Came a male voice not a couple of seconds after Hanon had finished her explanation and before the group even turned around they knew that it was Blaze since he was the only boy at their school who actually knew about the Pretty Cure's, Trio the Minor and anything else to do with Major Land or Minor Land.

"Come on Hanon, we'd better go."

"Why?"

"Because I called mom after I went with Karen to collect our things and she told me she'd come to pick us up. Since Karen had to stay in the classroom because our next lesson was about to start, she gave your things to me and told me to tell you to get better soon."

"Wait a minute, are you coming home with me? You know you'll get into trouble for that, right?"

"I know, but all I care about is that you're safe from Kyle along with the rest of Trio the Minor."

"But..."

"I wouldn't waste your breathe Hanon. Blaze is going home with you whether you like it or not, believe me, we've tried but you brother can be really stubborn when he wants to be." Luchia stated watching Hanon sigh before she said that she'd see Luchia, Rina and Mia later and stood up placing a hand on the wall so that she didn't fall over and waited a moment before she walked out of the room with Blaze and towards the outside of the school where her mom was waiting.

The three girls watched the siblings leave before they remembered what Blaze said about their lesson starting and panicked standing up and running towards their classroom, ignoring the shouts for them to stop running in the corridor.


	14. Truth, Lie's or Both

**Chapter 14**

**Truth, Lies or Both**

Karen returned home that night with her head full of questions, what had happened on the roof after she had left? What was Luchia and the other's hiding from her and what was her uncle doing on the roof of the school in the first place?

She was so confused over these questions that she didn't even notice her uncle stood in front of her until she walked straight into him.

"Sorry, I was just focused on what happened today?"

"Do you mean why I was on the roof of the school?" Kyle said almost instantly, surprising Karen even more.

"How did you...?"

"I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking."

"Okay, so what were you doing on the school roof?"

"Showing you who you're friends really are." Kyle explained, holding up a video tape -that Karen assumed was from the security camera's that were all over the school- and walked over to the old video player in the corner of the room, placing the video inside before switching it on, knowing that his niece would fully understand that Hanon and the rest of her friends were their enemies once she saw the contents of this tape.

And it seemed as though he was right, as with every moment that Karen continued to watch the video, she became more and more surprise. But the thing that surprised her most of all was seeing Hanon transform into Cure Beat -not long after she had left- before attacking Kyle just as the video ended.

"And that's not all." Kyle said, pulling out another video which was labeled with the words 'Care Taker's closet' and once again put it in the video player and pressed play; this time showing his niece Luchia and Rina's transformations as well as Blaze taking out the two flare daggers making Karen wonder how the boy had managed to bring something so dangerous into the school without any of the teacher's noticing, but figured that she would find out in due time just like how she had found out what her friends had kept hidden from her.

Do you now see that what I'm telling you is the truth?" Kyle asked as he stopped the tape and took it out of the video player, listening out for his niece's reply, which came pretty quickly.

"Yeah, I guess you were right about them from the beginning, uncle. But why would they keep such a big secret from me?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a plan to make them see the error of their ways."

"But I don't want to lose my friends even if they lied to me!"

"And you won't, but by doing this, you'll be able to show them that you can't be pushed kept in the dark."

"But..." Karen said, drifting away a few seconds later, forcing Kyle to say something to his niece that he hadn't been expecting to say.

"You don't want to face Noise, do you?"

At hearing the colour began to drain from Karen's face. She had heard many stories about Noise ever since she was little and she was sure that she never wanted to meet him in person.

"Fine." She agreed unwillingly, before listening to her uncle's plan for what he wanted her to do the following day.


	15. Fights That Lead to Trouble

**Chapter 15**

**Fights That Lead to Trouble**

Hanon woke up early the next day to the sound of her mobile phone ringing. She didn't know who was calling her this early and part of her wanted to ignore the phone call and go back to sleep, but another part of her wanted to answer it and find out who the caller was and after a moment she picked up the phone showing that her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hanon, it's me. Are you feeling better?" came the familiar reply letting Hanon know that the caller was Karen.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better thanks."

"That's good. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! Meet me at the cliff face in an hour."

"Why at the...?" Hanon began to ask, finding it a little strange that Karen wanted to meet her in such a place, but she didn't get to finish asking because the call had ended.

She then got up with a sigh, knowing that she couldn't back out now because she had agreed to the outing, and began to get dressed into her usual outfit before leaving her room, only to come face to face with Blaze.

"Who were you talking too?"

"If you must know, it was Karen, I said I'd go and see her in an hour or so."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's something off about Karen."

"Your just being paranoid."

"No I'm not! Think about it, she takes an interest in you as soon as she arrives in the school even though she doesn't know anything about you!"

"She's just trying to make friends, just like you were when you first arrived at the school!" Hanon told her brother before turning round to leave the house, though stopped when she felt pressure on her right wrist.

"You're not going."

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Hanon said, struggling against her brother's grasp, tears appearing in her eyes as she felt the boys nails dig into her skin.

"Will you listen to me for once! You can't go!"

It was mere seconds after Blaze had said this that Hanon slapped him across the face, the sound echoing throughout the house as Blaze stood there shocked, while Hanon rubbed her soar wrist.

"You're not my dad! I'm old enough to go where I want!" Hanon said, while the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as she ran out of the room, sick of Blaze's overprotectiveness, but was unaware of the fact that what she had done was a big mistake.


	16. An Ulterior Motive

**Chapter 16**

**An Ulterior Motive**

After Hanon had left the house, she wiped the tears from her eyes so that no one would notice that she had been upset. It hadn't been easy of course, because every time she had dried the ones that were already in her eyes, new ones would form in there place.

It had taken another minute or so before the tears had stopped falling, and Hanon decided to go and see Karen, and began to head to the meeting place.

Whilst walking over through town, the girl noticed many different people who seemed to be having fun. She assumed that most of them had older brothers or sisers and it didn't seemed to be affecting them one bit.

_"Why did it have to be me and not them?"_ Hanon thought selfishly, though stopped a moment later when she realized what she had just thought, though realized that she still had to meet Karen, continuing on towards the cliff face.

Meanwhile, Blaze had been pacing around the living room, thinking about what had happened not long ago between him and his sister.

He could quite place his finger on it, but something strange had been happening ever since the day that they had had their revision session.

After a few more minutes of trying to figure the problem out on his own, he took out his mobile phone, scrolling down towards Luchia's name before he stopped, realizing that if he got the other's involved then it would only make matters worse.

Finally, he decided that he would wait to see if things would calm down before he got Luchia and the other's involved.

It was around twelve o'clock now and Hanon had finally reached the place where she was meant to meet Karen.

It had taken her longer than expected as she kept stopping when tears reappeared in her eyes or when she began to feel guilty about what had happened to her brother.

As she walked forward, Hanon began to wipe her eyes, to make sure that Karen didn't notice that she had been crying, who was waiting for her on one of the stone slabs that were dotted here and there.

"Hey, Karen."

"Hi, glad you could make it." Karen said as she stood up so that she didn't have to look up to much while she was speaking with Hanon.

"So, why did you want to meet out here? Why couldn't we meet in the town square."

"I wanted to ask you about what happened yesterday."

"W-What about yesterday?" Hanon asked nervously, suddenly feeling like she should have stayed at home after.

"How do you know that weird guy on the roof?"

"It's kinda hard to explain…"

"Just try."

"Me and the others met him just over a year ago, though he doesn't like us very much."

"Why?" Karen asked, not sure wether she should believe Hanon after what she had just seen but decided to let the girl have her say.

"That's the one thing I don't know, I guess he just didn't like us to begin with."

"Stop lying! I know why you know him! It's because you're a Pretty Cure!" Karen yelled, catching Hanon off guard, though she tried to make Karen think otherwise.

"There's no such thing as Pretty Cure."

"Well explain why I say you transform in a Pretty Cure on the security camera that's on the roof?"

Hanon paused unable to think of a good comeback. She had completely forgotten about the security camera's. All that had been on her mind was protecting those she cared about from Kyle and the other people of Minor land, though it was obvious to see by the hurt look on Karen's face that she didn't see it like that.

"You know, I thought we were friends, but it looks like you can't trust me enough to tell me the truth." Karen said before she ran off towards the town centre, surprising Hanon imensly.

"Karen wait!"

Wanting to tell her the truth, Hanon began to follow her, though didn't get very far as she was knocked off feet by incoming shockwave note and passed out a few seconds later from the impact and so didn't even notice Kyle stepping out and walk towards her.

"You've done me proud, Karen. I knew you would never betray your own family. Now let's get this one to Minor Land."

Karen nodded and followed Kyle as he picked Hanon up before opening a portal that lead into Minor Land, and walked through it with Karen doing the same a moment later, who was feeling even more guilty that ever.


	17. Deja Vu

**Chapter 17**

**Deja Vu**

It had been over an hour since Blaze had last seen his sister and he was starting to get worried. He knew that Hanon should have been back by now, even if she had gone to see Karen.

Finally, he picked up his phone, deciding to call Luchia, knowing that she and the others would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luchia, it's Blaze. I need you and the other's to come to mine right away."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive. Just hurry!"

"Alright, I'll tell the other's to meet us at your place." Luchia said before she hung up.

With nothing left to do but wait for his friends, Blaze tried to think of something positive, though all he could think about was Hanon.

He didn't like the way their 'conversation' had ended earlier and wanted nothing more than to apologize to her, though the only way he could do that was to find out where she was, which at this moment in time was easier said than done.

In Minor Land, Hanon began to wake up, opening her eyes to a place that seemed all too familiar to her, even though she didn't know why. Then it hit her. The reason it was familiar to her was because she had been there before.

Suddenly she remembered what had happened back at the cliff face, though that didn't seem to make certain parts of what had happened any clearer.

For one, how did Karen see the tapes in the school security camera's when students aren't supposed to watch the contents? And how did Kyle know where she was going this morning?

Unfortunately, before she could come up with an answer to either of these questions, she heard the door to the room she was in open and a servant of Minor Land enter, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her towards the throne room, where's Kyle and the other members of Trio the Minor were waiting for her.

"I see you've finally woken up." Kyle said before turning away to look at the fossilized version of Noise.

"What do you want, Kyle?"

"That's simple. I want the Pretty Cure's vanquished."

"You won't be able to do that; they'll defeat you before you even get near them." Hanon said, struggling against the servants grip as Kyle took a couple of steps towards her.

"I know. That's why you'll be the one to defeat them."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You won't have a choice in the matter." Kyle said, nodding to the servant who forced Hanon to look up at the fossillsed version of Noise.

A moment later dark notes appeared, surrounding her until she couldn't see anything or anyone, though after a moment the notes disappeared and Hanon landed safely on her feet, only this time she was in a much darker version of her Pretty Cure outfit and her hair a little more wild than it usually was being held up by a skull shaped hair clip as well as her eyes being a dullish golden color.

Watching what had happened from the very start, Kyle began to laugh, as he had the same thoughts of doing that to the other Pretty Cure's as well.


	18. A Fierce Attack!

**Chapter 18**

**A Fierce Attack!**

Luchia, Rina and Mia arrived at Blaze's house five minutes after the boy had phoned them, only to find him pacing back and forth across the living room floor with a look on his face that could only resemble worry and fear.

"Blaze what's wrong?" Luchia asked as Blaze turned to face her.

"Hanon's not come back yet."

"Back from where?"

"The cliff face that's not too far from here. I was kind of listening in on Hanon's conversation and overheard her talking about meeting someone."

"That's an invasion of privacy" Rina said in a disappointed fashion as Luchia tried to keep the everyone focused on the conversation at hand.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later. Now, how long has she been gone?"

"Over an hour or so."

"Then she's probably just running late." Luchia said, trying to reassure Blaze that he was over-reacting.

"No, Hanon would have at least called me to let me know if she was gonna be late."

"Let's go over to the cliff-face then, if something's happened out there then we should be able to find something." Mia said before she and Luchia took off running towards the meeting place, with Blaze and Rina following shortly after.

The group arrived at the cliff-face in record time and began to have a look round the area, though there didn't seem to be anything that would give them a clue as to where Hanon had gone.

After another half an-hour of searching, the group decided to take a break, sitting on one of the rocks that Karen had been sat on when Hanon had gone to meet her, though the group wasn't aware of that.

"So, what else happened, Blaze?" Luchia asked, eying the boy in a way that said that he knew he was hiding something, making him sigh in defeat as he looked over at the sky in the distance.

"Me and Hanon had a bit of a fight before she came here. I was worried that Hanon was in danger so I tried to stop her from leaving."

"Blaze, this was exactly what Luchia was going on about a little while ago. I know it's hard to believe, but the more over-protective you become of someone, the more you'll push them away." Rina explained, hoping that Blaze finally knew the truth.

"You're right, but I just get so worried about my sister that I forget and become to intense."

"I know, but you've just got to hold back a little, I learnt that the hard way when I upset Cory."

Just then the group heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned round, looking relieved when they saw Hanon stood there, though she was looking down at the ground.

"Hanon, you're safe!" Blaze said, running towards the girl along with the others as Hanon looked up with a smile before sending Negative aura's at them, sending them flying backwards with a scream.

"Something's wrong with her…" Blaze said, standing up slowly along with the others who had just realized the same thing.

"Maybe Kyle and the others are controlling her."

"I not sure, Luchia, I mean she hasn't got those headphones over her ears." Rina said with a little bit of confusion in her voice.

"Well, either way we need to bring Hanon to her senses."

"Yeah, before anything other bad things happen." Rina said, agreeing with Luchia as she retrieved the charm -which she had got from Reanne that morning- from her bag at the same time as Luchia did.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried becoming their Pretty Cure alter egos -Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm- before they charged at Hanon, who waited until the very last minute to throw another shockwave note at the two girls, knocking them back once more.

The same thing happened again and again until both girls had scratches and bruises all over them, which made Blaze worry even more, for both his friends and his sister who smiled once more before she said a single word.

"This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't been so over-protective, then this wouldn't be happening."

"Don't listen to her Blaze... she's not herself at the moment." Melody said as she and Rhythm struggled to their feet, Rhythm nodding as she did so.

"Luchia's right. In fact, there's only one thing that might work."

Blaze didn't know what Rhythm had meant by that, until he saw the two girls begin to perform their finishing move: Passionato Harmony. Realizing that this was happening because of him, he positioned himself between his sister and his friends.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Mia asked, surprised by what Blaze had just done just as Melody and Rhythm had.

"I can't let you hurt her! Even if she is being controlled!"

"But Blaze..."

"Melody, this is my fault. Why should my sister be punished for what I've done."

Knowing that Blaze wasn't about to move out of the way, Melody and Rhythm stopped their attack, which the boy was grateful about.

"You idiots!" Hanon called, taking the opportunity to send yet another shockwave note at the three teens in front of her, sending them to the ground, each one of them groaning in pain, which made Hanon laugh.

"I'll let you go for now! But next time you'll feel the full strength of my power!" She said before taking her leave, all while Mia ran over to the others as they began to stand up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine Mia. But we have to find a way to snap my sister out of whatever trance she's been placed in before it's too late." Blaze said aloud, secretly believing that this was all because of what he had done earlier.


	19. Newfound Discoveries

**Chapter 19**

**Newfound Discoveries**

Back in Minor Land, Kyle was waiting for Hanon to return, just as Noise had ordered him too. Though he didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later Hanon walked down the corridor.

"So, did you get rid of them?"

"No, but they will be soon enough, just you wait." Hanon told him, looking down at her nails.

"You'd better do it soon; otherwise you'll upset Master Noise."

"And I will, but I'm gonna at least have some fun while I destroy them."

With that, Hanon walked away from Kyle, who watched her curiously. Maybe the brain washing had worked too well, Hanon didn't seem like she did the first time she was under mind control, heck, she seemed somewhat more... sadistic.

While he began to think about the pro's and con's that could come with Hanon's new behavior, Kyle had considered informing Noise, but knew that he wouldn't do anything to stop her new destructive behavior, so in the end he decided to keep tabs on her whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Blaze and his friends had arrived back at the boy's home. Luckily the siblings mum had gone out grocery shopping and their dad was still at work, so they had plenty of time to clean themselves up as well as discuss what had just happened.

"What are we gonna do about Hanon?" Mia asked, slightly worried for her friend.

"I'm not sure. We could probably try to talk some sense into her."

"I don't think that's gonna work, Blaze." Luchia said.

"No, what Blaze suggested might work." Came a familiar voice, which caused the group to turn towards the door only to see Karen stood there.

"Karen, what are you doing here?" Rina asked, watching the girl take a step forward.

"Because I know more about what's happening that you do?"

"And how do you know?"

"Because I'm partially responsible, Mia."

"What are you talking about?" Luchia asked as more questions began to form in mind.

"Well, Kyle forced me to lead Hanon to a deserted area."

"Hold on a moment, how do you know Kyle?" Rina asked as if she could hear Luchia's thoughts.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room before Karen answered, knowing that they would figure out sooner or later.

"Because he's my uncle."


	20. Working Together

**Chapter 20**

**Working Together**

The group stood there thorouly shocked by what they had just learned. Why hadn't they noticed up until now? And why had Karen told them this?

It was obvious that Blaze didn't care about either of those questions at this moment in time; all he was interested in was trying to get his anger under control. Though it didn't work as a moment later he grabbed Karen by the collar of her shirt and pinned her up against the wall, which brought Luchia, Rina and Mia out of their shocked state.

"What are you saying?!"

"Hanon's in this mess because of me..." Karen said sadly, knowing that she deserved whatever came at her.

As soon as she said this, Blaze raised a fist, causing Karen to squeeze her eyes tightly as she waited for the impact. Though it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Blaze lower his fist to his side and let go of her, taking a step back.

"I can't do it. As much as I want to, I know that my sister would never forgive me for hurting you." Blaze explained before he walked out of the room, while Rina and Mia walked over to Karen who was looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I was scared. I wanted too, really I did, but Kyle told me that if I stepped out of line, then I'd have to face Noise."

"Oh..."

"It still doesn't excuse what you did." Luchia said from where she was lent against the wall.

"I know that. That's why I'm here. I want to make things right, and I think that a good place to start would be to help you find Hanon."

"You know where she is?" Mia asked, filled with fascination.

"Yeah, she's in Minor Land. I can take you there and show you where she is."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm probably your only hope to save Hanon."

There was yet again a brief pause as Luchia began to think about what Karen had just heard for a moment before she answered.

"I'll have to see what Blaze thinks first, Hanon's his sister after all. Rina keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't do anything shady." Luchia said, watching Rina nod before she went up to Blaze's room, knocking before she entered.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not. How could Karen do something like this to the one person who helped her?"

"From what I heard, it sounds like she didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked, slightly confused by what had just come out of Luchia's mouth.

"Kyle told her that if she stepped out of line she'd have to face Noise. She also said that she could help us find Hanon."

"And how do we know that she's not lying?"

"We don't, but if we don't at least give this a shot, we may never find Hanon and set her free."

"Fine, but this doesn't make her our friend."

"Okay, I'll go and tell her. Come down when you're ready" Luchia said before she left the room, while Blaze began to think about whether he had made the right choice.


	21. Entering the Thresh Hold

**Chapter 21**

**Entering the Thresh Hold**

Blaze came down stairs ten minutes later, only to see the rest of the group anxiously waiting for him, and part of him knew the reason why.

"Sit down, Blaze. We we're just discussing how to get into Minor Land." Rina said, sitting the boy down as he looked slightly confused.

"Minor Land?"

"Yeah. According to what Rina and Mia told me while Luchia was going upstairs to get you, it sounds like Kyle will have taken Hanon to Minor Land, because he thinks we can't get to her there."

"By what you just said, I'm guessing that we do have an option." Blaze asked, watching Karen nod her head before speaking.

"Yeah, we do. You see, I have a way to get Minor Land that my uncle doesn't know about, which you'll see soon enough. But..."

"But what?"

"One we get into Minor Land, your powers will get weaker. It's the same for Hanon, but because her darker side has awoken, she'll gain power, but it's the only way if we want to get her back."

"And how do we know that this isn't a trap." Blaze said, becoming more suspicious as he waited for Karen's answer."

"Because I want Hanon back just as much as you guys do."

"Fine, let's go. You can tell me more on the way." Blaze said, getting up and walking out of the house, followed shortly after by Karen and his Pretty Cure friends.

As they made their way towards the clock tower, Karen explained the reason why she was sent to Private Area Academy in the first place, which was to bring Hanon to Kyle, though she didn't know it was her at the time and when she got to know the girl, Karen was didn't want to harm her, but knew that if she didn't want to face Noise then she didn't have a choice.

"So that's what happened?" Blaze asked the girl, who nodded before taking out a bunch of g-clef shaped charms -which were slightly darker than the ones the girls were wearing- and handed them to the girls as well as Blaze.

"Keep these on you at all times, it's so you won't fully succumb to Minor Lands power."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Blaze." Karen said as she turned away from them and holding up her hand, which had a ring on one of her fingers, causing it to glow brightly as a portal to Minor Land opened.

"Come on." She said, entering the portal along with Blaze and his friends, who didn't know what dangers could be waiting for them on the other side.


	22. Unknown Danger Ahead

Chapter 22

Unknown Danger Ahead

Blaze and his friends had arrived in Minor Land shortly after they had stepped through the portal, though they didn't know where they were in Minor Land at this very moment, and because of the predicament they were in, Blaze decided that it would be best if he just asked Karen, seeing as she knew this place very well.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my room inside the palace in Minor Land"

"Wow, you're rooms super cute!" Mia said as she admired the room in awe, while Blaze looked rather impatient.

"Let's just hurry up and find my sister so that we can get out of here. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"Okay, so where do you think she'd be, Karen?" Rina asked the girl, who began to think carefully, though just shrugged moments later.

"If I remember correctly, then Hanon should be in one of the rooms closest to the throne room."

"We'll let's go!" Luchia declared, sprinting off towards where the throne room was along with Blaze, which surprised Karen."

"Wait! There might be some traps set up!" She began, though it was too late as it seemed that Luchia had already triggered one of them.

A second later, the group heard a rumbling sound and looked behind them only to see a giant boulder formed out of negative energy waves heading straight for them. Panicking, Rina grabbed Mia's hand as she and Karen began to run from the death machine that was behind them.

After another second of running, Karen and Blaze noticed the corridor they were nearing and quickly pushed Luchia, Rina and Mia into it, so that the Negative Energy ball rolled straight past them.

"They really don't want us to get to sis, huh?" Blaze said breathlessly, putting his hand to the wall, activating yet another trap, which sent an arrow filled with Negative energy straight at his hand, which he quickly moved out of the way before the group began to run down the corridor, towards the throne room and once they were there, they began to listen into the conversation, which seemed to be almost over.

"I want you to take out those Pretty Cures once and for all the next time you see them! Is that understood!?" Noise declared, obviously very annoyed.

"Yes, sir. As you wish."

Blaze froze as he heard this voice. Though it sounded more sadistic than usual, Blaze knew he would recognize it anywhere. It was his little sister.

He didn't have much time to process this however, as he heard footsteps coming towards the door as soon as Hanon had finished speaking and he was roughly pulled into one of the dark corners behind the door so he saw Hanon as soon as she exited the room, which made his heart clench as he noticed that the girl look so exhausted.

"Let's follow her." Luchia whispered, and they all began to follow her friend, hoping that very soon, they would be on the same side once more.


	23. A New Pretty Cure is Born!

Chapter 23

A New Pretty Cure is born!

Unaware that she was being followed, Hanon continued to walk towards her room. She wasn't sure why, but something had been bothering her ever since her conversation with Noise, especially one bit impaticular...

_**"Hanon's true feelings are still deep inside your heart. That's what's stopping you from defeating those Pretty Cure fools." Noise explained, as the girl looked at him, really confused.**_

_**"That's not what's going on. I'm just having a bit of fun that's all."**_

_**"And that's the problem, the more you drag it out the more chance they've got too try and bring you back over to their side. You've got to get rid of them permantly before they get that chance."**_

From that moment on, Hanon had felt uneasy. It was as if something was telling her that she couldn't go through with Noise's orders, or someone.

As she thought about this, she realized that she had reached her room, heading inside and sitting down.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't be doing this?"

It's because you're not evil." Came a voice from behind her, making her spin around to see her brother along with the pretty Cures, though because the Pretty Cure's had told Karen to wait outside, she didn't realize that the reason for them being here was through her.

"What are you doing here?! Oh well, you've just made things a whole lot easier for me to destroy you!" The girl said, trying to act tough.

"You can't hide things from me, sis. I know you don't want to do this, and not just because I heard you say it yourself, but because I can see it written all over you face." Blaze said, as he began to walk towards the girl, who took a few steps away from him.

"Stay away from me!" Hanon yelled, before sending a shockwave note at Blaze sending him into the wall of the room, surprising Luchia, Rina and Mia, who ran towards him.

"Blaze are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rina"

"Looks like there's no way to get through to her without having to fight her." Luchia declared as she stood up along with Rina, holding out there arms before saying the key words needed for their transformation.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" They cried together before going into their separate transformations.

Luchia closed her eyes as her pink dress began to form along with her pink high heeled shoes with pink stockings to match. Gradually, her hair changed into a hot pink colour before being pulled up into two high ponytails and a huge pink bow formed on the headband that had materialized.

Rina did the same thing, as a bright light surrounded her and her white dress formed, dotted with little ribbons in different shades of pink as well as her white high heeled boots with the pink ribbons on the front of them. Her hair then changed into the same platinum blonde colour as before, and being pulled into a high pony tail, and her headband with a huge white bow appeared on top of her head

They both looked at each other before high fiving, causing their frilly wrist bands to appear along with their earrings.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called once more.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said in harmony, punching out in opposite directions before landing safely on the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you've transformed into your Petty Cure forms or not, you're still no match for me." Hanon declared, revealing the love guitar rod, -which had turned into a much darker version- and sent a couple of attacks at the two Pretty Cure's, sending them to the ground.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Karen could hear the fight continue, causing her to feel even guiltier, and because of this she didn't notice a certain girl walk appear, holding the healing chest in her hand.

"So you're the one who's caused all this trouble."

"Who are you?" Karen asked, before noticing the resemblance between the outfit the girl was wearing and the outfit's Hanon, Luchia and Rina were wearing, as the girl in front of her shrugged, all the while trying to keep a hold of the healing chest.

I'm Cure Muse, and I'm here to help the others out of this mess that YOU'VE landed them in."

"I... I didn't mean for this to happen. Honest. I'd do anything to put things right!"

"Even become a Pretty Cure?" The Chreshedo Tone said, confusing Karen slightly

"But... I was told that there was only four Pretty Cures because there are only four g-clefs."

"I'm aware, but there are others with the marks of notes used within the Legendary Score, and I think you are one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been watching you carefully from Major Land and you have the Pretty Cure's power inside your heart."

"But, I..." Karen began, looking down at the ground, before she heard Chreshedo Tone start to speak again.

"What do you want to do?"

"I... I want to put things right. I want to save Hanon and her friends from my Uncle."

After hearing this, the Chreshedo Tone and Cure Muse smiled, happy to hear that Karen was ready to make up for her mistakes.

"Hold out you're arm." Said Chreshedo Tone, watching Karen do as she was told.

"Okay."

As soon as Karen held out her arm, a bright light surrounded it and quickly surrounded her as well. When the light died down, Karen was dressed in a cute green dress with beaded straps and little cufflets around her wrists, both of which were a darker shade of green than the dress was. Part of her hair was bunched up in a bright green ribbon, while the rest of it was left flowing down her back.

"I'm a... Pretty Cure?" Karen said, looking down at the outfit she was wearing in awe.

"Yes, a Pretty Cure just like me. You're the Pretty Cure of Song, Cure Tune."


	24. Risks worth Taking

**Chapter 24**

**Risks worth Taking**

After hearing Muse say that she was a Pretty Cure, Tune had been looking down at her appearance and had even pinched herself a couple of times to make sure that she was telling the truth and that this wasn't a dream.

When she was sure that all of this was true, Tune turned to Muse and noticed that she was waiting for her to finish what she was doing.

"Come on, we've got to help the others." Muse said, turning away before heading towards the entrance of the room Hanon and the others were in, but stopped when she felt pressure round one of her wrists and turned to face Tune a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just; if we both go in together then we won't be able to get anywhere near Hanon or the others."

"So, what do we do?"

"I've got an idea, but you have to keep out of sight for it to work, okay?" Tune said, causing Muse to worry slightly though agreed anyway.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will be. Don't worry." Tune said before walking towards the entrance of the room, taking a deep breathe to ease her nerves before entering, knowing she only had one shot.

"I see you've managed to deal with these pests on your own, huh? Very impressive." She said upon entering the room, which drew everyone's attention to her.

"Who are you?" Hanon demanded, trying to intimidate the girl walking towards her, though Tune just shrugged before vaguely answering her question.

"You don't need to know, who I am. All you need to know is that I'm here through Kyle's orders."

"Fine, but you better not slow me down." Hanon said before turning back to Blaze and the other's, who were looking at Karen as if they were wondering who she was.

"Goodbye, Pretty Cure!" Hanon said raising the hand without the charm bracelet, giving Karen the opportunity to take the fake charm away from her friend, which she gladly took.

She reached out for the charm very carefully so that Hanon didn't notice and managed to get a good grip on the charm before pulling the charm from the bracelet, before throwing it to the floor and stamping on it, releasing all the dark energy that it had collected.

As this happened, Hanon ankles buckled and she fell to the floor as the dark energy that had cloaked her heart, disappeared, and her friends all rushed to her side.

"Are you okay, sis?" Blaze asked, being the first to reach her, and watched Hanon look up at him with tired eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, right now, we've got to get out of here."

"That's not going to happen." Came the voice from none other than Kyle, before knocking the group away from Hanon with a couple of Shockwave Notes, before grabbing the girl, producing a knife and placing it towards her neck, surprising the other's immensely, as none of them had suspected Kyle to do this.


	25. Dangerous Situations

**Chapter 25**

**Dangerous Situations**

The group of friends stood still in shock as they watched Kyle, who had placed a knife to Hanon's throat with a menacing look on his face, while Hanon squessed her eyes shut, slightly frightened to even move, let alone breath in case it was the last thing she ever did.

Blaze had noticed this however, and the strong feeling of wanting to protect his little sister overcame the shocked feeling that he felt not moments ago.

"Let her go!" He yelled, and began to run forward.

Though he stopped a moment later when Kyle began to press on the knife against Hanon's throat, though not enough so that it would penetrate the skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want me to cut your sister's pretty little neck."

Blaze's mind was realing. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to do. He knew he had to save his sister from this maniac, but he wasn't sure how to get to her.

As Blaze was trying to overcome this, Kyle began to take a couple of steps back, -managing to keep a very strong grip on Hanon- as a portal to the human world opened.

"If any of you follow us, then SHE'S dead." Kyle declaired stepping through the portal, and even though he had said this, Blaze and the Pretty Cure's tried to go through the portal as well, because, they knew that they couldn't just stand around while Hanon was in trouble herself- but it closed just as they got to it.

"Now what?" Blaze asked, not noticing as the ring on Tune's finger began to glow causing another portal to appear on the other side of the room.

"This way!" The cure said, running towards it as the group looked at her suspiciously.

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"I saved your sister didn't I?" Tune said before running through the portal, and because the other's knew that there wasn't another way out of Minor Land, they followed her.

Meanwhile, Kyle had arrived at his destination, which was all to familiar to Hanon, who had developed a surprised look on her face before she said a single word.

"This is...!"

"Yes, your friends home, I hope you like it, because it's the last thing you'll ever see!"

After hearing this, Hanon was slightly confused, didn't Kyle still need her for the Melody of Sorrow?

She was brought out of her thoughts however when she was pulled into the house, being brought to what looked like a girls bedroom, Karen's bedroom.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Kyle said letting go of the girl only to shove her into the room, causing her to fall and bang her head of the desk, knocking her out completely, which was just what Kyle wanted as he closed the door and locked it, sealing the girl inside.

Once he made sure that the door was thouroly locked, he pulled out a box of matches, lighting one of the matches inside and tossing it without a care onto the floor just as he left the house, looking pretty pleased with himself, because he knew that this girl would no longer be a thorn in his side.

(Author: What's going to happen next?! Will the Pretty Cure's find Hanon in time? When will they discover Tune's true Identity? And where is Cure Muse? You'll just have to wait and see! By guys! ^_^)


	26. Life or Death?

**Chapter 26**

**Life or Death?**

Blaze, Mia and the Pretty Cures had arrived back in the human world, not long after Kyle had set up his diabolical trap, to find that they were in the clock tower.

While the other's looked around, Blaze walked over to the window and stared out at the world, and noticed something peculiar.

"Guy, check this out!"

"What is it, Blaze?" Melody asked, running over to Blaze as he pointed out of the window.

"There's smoke coming from one of the buildings!"

"It could be a Negatone's doing!"

"Well, if it is, then we've got to stop it! And if Kyle's the one who summoned it, then we might find Hanon too!" Melody declared, running down the stairs and out of the clock tower, heading to the destination where the smoke was coming from along with her friends.

Meanwhile, Kyle had returned to Minor Land and went straight to the throne room where he bowed in respect to Noise before speaking.

"I've done what you have ordered me too. But there's something that I just don't understand, why DID you ask me to do this, I mean, don't we need Hanon to complete the Melody of Sorrow?"

"She's not of any use to us anymore. Not when the notes have broken their bond with her."

"How is that possible?"

"The notes believe that she's betrayed them when she worked for us not long ago."

"Okay, but what of the other Pretty Cure's and that boy?"

"They'll meet the same fate as that girl soon enough." Noise said, and began to laugh as Kyle watched on.

Back in the Human world, Melody was leading the way to where she believed a Negatone was running riot, which wasn't that far away now.

Upon arriving, Tune had to stop herself from gasping in horror at the sight of her home on fire, and thankfully, the others didn't notice.

It was then that she thought that her uncle may be inside and despite everything that he had done since she had arrived in Kanon Town; she had a strange urge to help him.

As the protective feeling began to overcome her, she ran over to the house and tried to open the door, though she burned herself on the piping hot door handle.

"You guys stay here in case the Negatone comes back, I'm going to try and see if there's anyone inside!" She called back to the other's -who had began to run over to her-, surprising Mia the most.

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine!" Tune told the girl before producing what looked like a harp.

"Tune Teleportation!" She called as she played the instrument two times wishing to be brought in the house to where someone was in trouble before the move took effect.

Opening her eye's she was surprised by what she saw. She had thought that her uncle may have been in danger, but it had actually been Hanon!

"Hanon! Hanon, wake up!" Tune said, kneeling next to the girl and shook her a couple of time, not getting anything more than a mumble or too.

Looking at the girl, Tune saw that she had a cut down one side of her head where she had hit the table, and had burns on her arms and a couple on her face, which made Tune realize that she had to get Hanon out of here and fast.

"Tune Teleportation!" She called, making sure that she had hold of Hanon as she disappeared out of the house and appeared where her friends were, and let's just say that they were more than surprised to see Hanon in such a state.

"Sis!"

"She's not waking up at all, I've already tried." Tune said, sadly

"We'd better get her to a doctor!" Blaze said preparing to pick the girl up only to be stopped by Rhythm.

"You could hurt her by doing that; we might as well call an ambulance!"

"But there isn't time!"

"We'll take her to Major Land then." Came a voice that could only have come from Muse, as she appeared next to them.

"Right." Blaze said, curious to find out where Muse had been but knew that it had to wait.

"Tune, do the honors."

"Right. Tune Teleportation!" She called, wishing for her and her friends to be in Major Land and they disappeared shortly after.


	27. Waiting is the Hardest Thing to do

**Chapter 27**

**Waiting is the Hardest Thing to do**

Hanon was taken away from her friends as soon as they arrived in Major Land, so that the doctors could treat her, leaving her friends to wait anxiously for some news on her condition.

"This is all my fault." Blaze said after ten minutes of waiting, causing his friends to turn and look at him."

"Blaze..."

"No Rhythm, don't. You and Melody were right all along. Being over protective of someone you care about will only put them in danger. Hanon could die because of me."

"But she still has a chance to pull through because Tune stepped in." Melody said, with a smile on her face that was filled with gratitude.

"Speaking of, who are you anyway?"

"Blaze!" Rhythm said, shocked by Blaze's straight forwardness, though looked over at Tune when she heard the girl sigh.

"It's fine, Rhythm. I knew I'd have to tell you eventually. And you all know me already." Tune declared, removing the bracelet from around her wrist -due to the fact that she didn't have a pretty Cure guardian yet- causing her transformation to fade, showing the others who she really was, which shocked everyone except Muse.

"Karen?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"So YOU saved my sister?" Blaze asked, finding it hard to believe that the person who had tricked his sister from the very beginning had been the one to save her.

"Yeah. I knew I had to make up for my past mistakes."

"But if you don't mind me asking, how did you become a Pretty Cure? I thought because there was only four g-clefs." Melody asked, knowing that she should have probably asked this when they had first arrived in Major Land.

"So did I. But Crescendo Tone told me that there were a few other people who represented other notes like you represent the G-clefs, and she told me that I was one of them."

"Well, thanks for saving Hanon, back there." Rhythm said before looking at Blaze, who looked down for a moment or two before he said anything.

"Yeah, thanks."

As Karen stood there, slightly shocked by what Blaze had just said, one of Major Lands doctors walked over to them, causing the group to stop the conversation that they were having so that they could focus on what was more important.

"How's Hanon? Is she okay?" Blaze asked worriedly, though relaxed when they doctor nodded.

"She's seems fine for the moment, though to be safe, we'll keep her here over-night to monitor her condition."

"Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid that at this moment in time, she can only have one visitor per day."

"You should see her, Blaze." Melody said, while her friends nodded in agreement.

"No, I think Karen should be the one to go."

"But, you've got more right to see her than I do."

"You earned it. I guess I was wrong about you. This is to say sorry."

"Thanks, Blaze." Karen said a moment later before she turned and walked towards Hanon's room; unsure of what she'd see when she got in there, but carried on regardless.

Opening the door to the room her friend was in, the new Pretty Cure saw Hanon sat up in the bed that was in the center of the room, and was greeted with a smile, making Karen wonder if that was possible after what her friend had just gone through, though she sat down as she prepared to say what she had been wanting to say for some time, not noticing the someone or something watching the two girls from the corner of the room, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	28. Putting the Mind at Ease

**Chapter 28**

**Putting the Mind at Ease**

It hadn't been long since Karen had come into Hanon's room, and it was obvious the she was struggling to even look at her friend because she was aware that all the injuries that Hanon had sustained, had been because of her.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered sadly, still not looking up at Hanon, who was a little bit confused.

"Why are you appologizing?"

"Because you went through all of this because of me. Being controlled by the one who loved me the most, almost dying in that fire, you may have died if we hadn't got there when we did, but the injuries still look pretty bad."

"It's not that bad." Hanon said, though it was a lie. She was practically fighting off the pain with all her might, but she didn't want Karen to feel any worse than she already did.

"Even if you do feel okay. I still can't forgive myself for what happened. I don't even understand how you can still talk to me after what I did."

"It's not about what you did, but what your about to do." Hanon declaired suddenly, making it Karen's turn to be confused, though she carried on regardless.

"Mia taught me that a while back."

"I don't understand."

"Well, before I became a Pretty Cure, I worked with the people of Minor Land. I did so many unspeakable things, things that I'm not proud of. I became a Pretty Cure shortly after thanks to Mia making me realize that I was being used, though I didn't think I had the right to be a Pretty Cure because of what I did back in the past, and I was unable to fight because of that thought, but that was when Mia explained that it doesn't matter about the things you did in the past, but what you do from that moment on."

"But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and I are very similar in the fact that we did bad things in the past." Hanon said, putting her hand on top of Karen's, -which wasn't too difficult because the girls hand was on the bed not to far away- causing the girl to look up at her for the second time since she had entered the room.

"No matter what people say or think, do what you think is right."

Karen nodded after hearing this, finally understanding that it was up to her what she did from there on out, and not her uncle's.

At that moment one of Major Land's doctors entered the room, having something important to say.

"Queen Aphrodite would like to speak with you, Miss Jones."

"Okay, I'll be right there. We'll talk more later, Hanon." Karen said watching as her friend nodded in agreement, before leaving the room, wondering what the Queen of Major Land would possibly want with her.


	29. Attacks Lead to Shocking Revaluations

**Chapter 29**

**Attacks Lead to Shocking Revaluations**

As she got closer to the Throne Room, Karen began to grow more nervous. What on earth did Aphrodite want to see her about? That was a question she still had no answer too, but was well aware that she would soon find out.

When she arrived outside the room, she paused and took a deep breathe to calm down before she entered and when she did she noticed that Aphrodite was stood near the window.

"You wanted to see me, your majesty." The Cure said, bowing in respect as she did so, as Aphrodite turned to look at her.

"Yes, I did. I understand that you've become a Pretty Cure."

"Yeah. Though I'm not sure why, especially with everything I've done. Hanon tried to cheer me up but..."

"Hanon's been through more than you know."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, confusion rising within her, though she didn't get the answer she was hoping for.

"You'll have to ask Hanon yourself. But for now, you're going to stay here in Major Land."

"But why?"

"Because, your uncle will surely come looking for you. If you stay here, you'll be protected."

"But I can protect myself, I'm a Pretty Cure."

"You've not mastered your Pretty Cure Powers yet. If you go out there you could very well put yourself and your friends in danger. Plus, you haven't got anywhere else to stay."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Karen said, kinda embarrassed about it as well, though Aphrodite chose to ignore it and continue speaking.

"Now, when you're ready, you'll be shown to where you will be staying." Aphrodite told her, as one of the guards came into the room, ready to show Karen to her quarters, which he did moments later.

Not long after Karen had been shown to her room, she fell asleep, which must have been because of her worrying so much. Though she was woken up by a 'bang' noise that seemed to resemble that of a struggle later that night.

Deciding to investigate, Karen put on a pair of slippers and a dressing gown -which she had been lent- and left her room, following the noise which begin to get louder and louder the closer she got.

About five minutes later, she arrived at the room where she was certain the noise was coming from, and was shocked to discover that it was the room where Hanon was, entering a second or so afterwards, only to duck as a little Negatone was thrown at the wall just meters above her head by Hanon, who was stood up, out of breath.

Knowing she had to help, Karen then grabbed the Negatone, and shoved it out of the window, before jumping out herself, transforming into Cure Tune as she did.

As soon as she landed on her feet, she ran at the Negatone, launching a series of punches and kicks it's way, though it didn't hit the little Negatone, who appeared to dodge every attack before sending one of its own, sending Tune to the ground, though had been so focused on Tune that it hadn't even noticed another Cure stood a little way away, who was preparing to launch an attack at the Negatone herself.

"Beat Sonic!"

"Beat!" Tune cried, wondering whether Beat should be fighting a Negatone at this moment, though chose to ignore it as the fellow Pretty Cure turned to look at her.

"Let's finish him off!"

"Right!" Tune cried, taking her weapon out before performing the finishing move: Passionato Harmony together for the first time, clapping their hands twice before joining them together to form a golden heart that began to spin, sending a lot of purification energy at the Negatone, purifying the note and returning the Negatone to its original form.

Though just as Beat reached out to grab the purified note, it disappeared, shocking the girl who just fell to her knees in despair, causing Tune to run over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gone. My gifts gone..."


End file.
